<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oneshots that are very short by riddleb9y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338719">oneshots that are very short</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y'>riddleb9y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Crack Treated Seriously, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Duke Thomas is a good bro, Gay Damian Wayne, Gen, Good Sibling Duke Thomas, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Late Night Conversations, Mentions of homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, he gets one, imma do a comfort for duke just wait, the stupidest fear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mainly batfam, damian centric </p><p>(old title: oneshots because i have too many</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Duke Thomas &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas &amp; Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Duke Thomas &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Damian & Batfamily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah, and then she started writing about how gay people are going to hell! Like, how can Gotham News print that?!"</p><p>Damian looked up from his game of chess with his father, peering over to where Tim was ranting to his other siblings. Sundays weren't necessarily endemic in the Wayne manor but rather an unspoken day off. The story was of some hotshot reporter who was homophobic. If he were the same kid he was three years ago, the woman would’ve been dead on sight for making such audacious claims. Instead, he decided to soothe his parched throat and get a drink from the kitchen. </p><p>“Excuse me for a moment, Father,” He said, standing up before walking toward the exiting door of the lounge room.</p><p>Noticing his younger brother exit, Duke called out, “Damian, where are you going?”</p><p>Stopping with a capriciously calm exhale, he turned to face his family. Then he responded, “Back to hell, apparently.” face straight and with zero anxiety about the repercussions.</p><p>While the others were shocked, Tim nodded, his deference clear. “Bring me back a Bang?”</p><p>“Tt, sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tim and Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>........</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shes short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timothy Drake-Wayne was Wayne Enterprise's future CEO. Therefore, a certain image was required to gain respect in the business. So he wore suits while accompanying Bruce on board meetings and behaved properly during galas. The game was nothing new to him, he had grown up a Drake and was taught proper etiquette at a young age. Who cared if he went out once and a while wearing feminine clothes? As long as it was his private life and preferences.</p><p>His comfortably with the choice didn't mean he wasn't intimidated about others finding out. In his family, only Stephanie, Cass, and Jason knew. (and Jason was an accident.  Most of his friends knew as well, but that was less stressful seeing as they were all very supportive and couldn't kick him out of the house. </p><p>Never knowing how Bruce would react meant he kept his feminine clothes in the back of his closet, praying no one would go looking. However, Damian had inconvenienced Tim since his arrival so it shouldn't have been such a surprise to see the brat do just that.</p><p>Walking into his room, Tim saw several dresses, skirts, and heels sprawled out across the floor. Damian had his hands in the box that contained Tim's skeleton. He could feel his heart racing but decided yelling would get him nothing but attention from other family members in the manor. </p><p>"What are you doing in my room," the words came out robotic, but Damian had the decency to look guilty.</p><p>"I wanted to steal the sweater Richard let you borrow because mine is in Bludhaven." Damian explained while talking fast, folding his hands neatly in his lap to portray false control. "I didn't wish to intrude on your space."</p><p>For a moment, Tim thought he'd scared Damian into thinking he was in trouble like Tim would tell Bruce about what his youngest son had done. The kid always did have a thing for stealing Dick's sweaters, and since when had the demon brat apologized for anything ever? </p><p>"You can't tell Bruce. I'm serious Damian, he can't know." </p><p>The fifth Robin took his time contemplating a proper response before answering. </p><p>"Jonathan likes to wear makeup. He has atrocious taste in all clothes but he enjoys wearing makeup. Occasionally I let him do mine." Damian looks up at Tim, "I will not tell Father but I do not believe it is something you should hide. I do not care and neither would Father. As an artist, I think there is importance in admiring expression in all forms."</p><p>The former Robin's shoulders relaxed even though Tim was confused. Was this Damian's way of telling Tim that he doesn't care? Was Damian accepting him despite their petty rivalry? Tim still found himself nodding in agreement with the sentiment.</p><p>"Yeah," The words are spoken just above a whisper. "Yeah, thanks."</p><p>Damian stands up and gives Tim a hug that is the equivalent of squeezing a tree. </p><p>Pulling back, jade eyes scan the mess. "I suppose Richard's sweater isn't here, I will continue my search outside of your room." Before Damian could leave, Tim grabbed his arm gently enough to not startle the brat.</p><p>"Wait a second," Tim requests before walking to a basket of clean laundry (bless Alfred's heart) on the opposite side of the bed. Pulling out a ghastly pastel pink and green knit sweater, he tosses it to Damian. The younger catches it expertly and looks at the knitted monstrosity with approval.</p><p>"Thank you, Timothy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments are nice. also ideas are great! if you have a suggestion or request, comment below~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. duke and jason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i really think they have potential to be great brothers and dc is sleeping on it. like duke would totally give jason a fresh start and not care about who he used to be and the absence of the deadrobin stereotype would open up their relationship as brothers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft knock at three is wasn't abnormal. Dressing as a bat and fighting crime? Sure. But in the Wayne Manor, late-night visitors weren't abnormal. There were abundant reasons for late nights. Nightmares, insomnia, injury, I need to talk but instead, I'll sit here in the dark and act okay. The variety kept everyone on their toes. </p><p>Duke hadn't been on the receiving end that often. He was no Bruce or Dick and never to the Batfamily, but he understood what the knock meant. It was a signal for help, comfort, care. It was his chance to reciprocate all the love that had been handed to him. </p><p>Tonight Bruce and Dick were both away from home and so it would make sense for Damian or Tim to seek comfort somewhere else. However, upon sitting up, he realized he was wrong about who. Jason, 6'2 but seeming like a stubborn teen, stood at his bedroom's doorway. It made sense if Duke thought about it. Jason was less likely to seek out comfort from Tim and Damian because they had seen him when he first came back. Duke knew the stories and while it was in the past, it was still hard for Jason to swallow. Knowing that had hurt his brothers because he was so angry at Bruce because he'd felt abandoned. He sympathized with Jason's side of the story because murderer or not, Red Hood had been Robin. Just a kid coming back to his tragedy with a new cast and recanted. </p><p>He could help his yawn while Jason climbed onto his bed. Jason looked wrecked but he didn't mention it. Instead, he pushes down Jason until his head hit one of the pillows and then he followed suit. </p><p>"Rough night?"</p><p>"Yeah." Jason's voice cracked but the sound was muffled by a fake cough.</p><p>Not initiating the human but holding his arms open, Duke did his best to intimidate Dick's not so much pitying but loving smile.</p><p>"This is shit," The laugh was choked and watery.</p><p>Squeezing his brother's larger frame, Duke sighed. "I know."</p><p>"Sometimes it's like I can hear myself in the walls and I feel like killed that me?" Jason shuddered, "That kid who I killed."</p><p>Duke's heart was breaking. The shards falling as he shushed Jason and did his best to lull him to sleep. </p><p>"You didn't, its just a bad night man. I promise in the morning it'll feel different. Bruce will be home and Alfred will cook and take away Tim's thirteenth cup of coffee." He was rewarded with a small chuckle, but Jason's body was still too stiff and cold. How could someone so strong and tall be cold? </p><p>He would've asked, but Jason was nearing peace, and he didn't want to reveal another problem. So he discreetly pulled up that blanket and cuddled up with the former anti/current hero.</p><p>"I miss dad."</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry Jason."</p><p>"Thanks for being here. I know we aren't that close."</p><p>"The door is always open.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments are great!! (also happy holidays/new year &lt;3!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. duke and damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are those?"</p><p>Damian's eyes rose from where he was pulling his pant leg down. He and Duke were taking tonight's first shift of patrol. After hearing the question, he knew what had been exposed. A long pink gash was showing among several smaller scars on his back. The largest had been there for years, but the discoloration provided an un-faded, noticeable contrast.</p><p>The question made him panic. Not even his father had seen the marks from his training. Only Dick, none of his other siblings. He trusted them but, opening a long-forgotten door didn't seem reasonable. He was away from the league. The conversation would only earn pity.</p><p>"Tt," he pulled down his tunic, covering where Duke's eyes seared into his back. "Do you not recognize a scar when you see one?"</p><p>Not caught off guard by Damian's snipped response, Duke shrugged. "Sorry I just, they look old and like they would've-"</p><p>"Hurt? Yes." The confession escapes his lips, "It was before Robin, before I was a satisfactory League soldier."</p><p>Disgust washed over Duke. He's not oblivious, but to hurt a child, Damian, his brother. Duke couldn't hold off. He quickly approached him, wrapping is arms around his waist. Damian froze before relaxing. Duke was warm and approachable, his hugs gave a sense of acknowledgement. Like he understood sorry wouldn't fix Damian's childhood. And even if it did, he'd be subjecting Damian to another life he didn't choose.</p><p>So he just mutters, "I'm glad you're here Dames." Giving the kid a moment to close the wound and lock it behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>in a Duke Thomas mood &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. dick, damian, and wally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night has dragged out. Past Damian's bedtime and their worst patrols. The sun is rising and Dick feels rising shame while driving to his apartment, Damian curled up in the passenger seat with his eyes pried open. Even at thirteen, Damian looks 10, maybe younger. He stops the car, shuts off the ignition, and doesn't bother getting Damian's attention. Instead, he steps out of the car, walks around to the other side, and hoists Damian into his arms.</p><p>There's no protesting, Damian just curls around him, mumbling about the case updates they'll have to make. The determination Damian possesses as Robin reminds Dick of Bruce and instead of chastising his baby brother, he tousles his hair. Because they're in Bludhaven, they're already changed from their uniforms. Most nights Dick would insist on changing into proper pajamas or stripping out of the tracksuit. Tonight's not one of those nights.</p><p>He holds Damian until they reach his room. Wally is already curled up, green eyes peering up as Dick asks if Wally wants Damian there. Of course, he does. Both of his bats have been missing all night. </p><p>Damian is lowered beside Wally. When the redhead opens his arms as an invitation, Damian doesn't hesitate. He buried himself in the affectionate touch before returning to a lifeless, sleepy state. </p><p>Dick does the same, leaning over to kiss Wally before winding his arms around them. He sighs as Wally's thumb traces across his wrists, in circular calm motions.</p><p>He falls asleep, ignoring the rising sun. Happy to stay in bed, to stay loved by them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who leaves kuods and comments on this work or any of my other Fan fic!! :) &lt;3 it means alot to me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>